Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Echo Echo
Echo Echo is a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has a Nemetrix predator named Ampliscreech. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes are now more line-like, and he now has two black stripes on both of his ear plugs. His legs are also a little bit more stubby, and the green circle on his hand is now bigger, covering most of his hand. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. Echo Echo wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in Omniverse. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien eyes, his legs are less stubby and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but he wears black cuffs on his arms and black pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and his headphones don't have black lines on them. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but with stripes going down his headphones. His legs are somewhat skinnier. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his chest. Negative Echo Echo has cords that extend from his arms, his eyes are red, and he is taller. Kenny as Echo Echo has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with the Omnitrix on his lower stomach. In Ben 10 - Infinity, his appearance has changed drastically. He retains his square head, but with circular eyes with two blue triangles coming from the top and bottom. He has a dome on his head with two wire coming from it, attaching to the omnitrix symbol, with two more going from there to his back. His hands are more similar to his ultimate form but with only a thumb, with a circle ontop with small lines going to the sides, down, and up to the head. In Kenn 10: Omnistorm Echo Echo appears as both his Omnicerse appearance (for Ben's transformation,) and for Kennedy's own the trix is blue/gold themed, eyes are blue and all green parts are a blue colour just as The Omnitrix is. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto can. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a "''Wall of Sound", where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an "Echo Chamber", where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen in Undercover. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. It has been shown that Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. Echo Echo also found the ability to overload enemies with sound in Ben 10: Alien Armada. By biting enemies, sonic waves instantly flooded his enemies' ears and stunned them for 6 hours and/or melted their brains. Atomic Echo Echo and Cryo Echo Echo were also introduced. Echo Echo is revealed to be immune to sound based attacks in John Smith 10, due to his headphones. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance but has his ''Omniverse ''ears. He reappears in Prom of Power to stop a crazed group of fans. He cameos in Target: Rath to go ultimate. He is used by all three Bens in Heroes Divided, Good Ben goes Ultimate. Ben 10: Unbound The Aliens He is Swampfire's best friend. Ben 10: Infinity He now has his UAF look but he wears a light green shirt and black shorts.He still has a square head. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix He looks like his AF and UA self. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 1 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Tomas 10 Echo Echo is an upcoming alien in Tomas 10. He will appear in an episode of Season 6. Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first uses Echo Echo in Swapped, failing to capture Aggregor. Ben first uses Echo Echo in Search and Annihilate to trap Incursean soldiers. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker(for both Ben and Albedo) Ty 12 Infinite Alien Echo Echo is the second alien Ty ever turns into and is one of the first 12 aliens in his Infinitrix playlist. He first appears in Infinitrix, part 1. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *To Z or not to Z *Space Sewers (goes Ultimate) *Revenge of the DNAliens *Negative Revenge (goes Ultimate) Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Echo Echo looks like he does in AF/UA but he wears a fully green jump suit (Like Grey Matter's). He first appeared in Off to Collage wear he stoped Sixsix and Sevenseven from destroying Ben's classroom. Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in "This Day Just Get's Worse" as the first alien of the Series. He fights the Null Void Monster and wins. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack? Thorn 10 Echo Echo has a bigger chest, darker shade of green eyes, a shiny black body and its mouth and green spots are blood red. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Echo Echo has cuffs similar to the belt Shocksquatch wears. He first appears in The Revolt Risesthumb|Echo Echo in BTKR, where he fights a Plutonian, until Kevin uses the Null Void Projector to trap him in the Null Void. Appearances *The Revolt Rises Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 1 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 John Smith 10 Echo Echo was unlocked after scanning the villain Sonogram. Appearances By John *Crunch Time (first appearance) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Winston *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (x2) Galactic Battle By John *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *"I Decree" *Duel of the Fates *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Trip to Naboo *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (x2; used by Ultimate John and by clone 2 & 3) *Leaf 12 *Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John *Human (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Caldia (goes Ultimate) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John *Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone *Darkness and Power (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Ahmad in John's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *War with the Titans (by clone 2) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) Spacewalker By John *Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) *Omni War By Ben *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) * Twilight Town *The Grid By Vexen *Replica Program (Replica) By Marluxia *Beauty and the Beast Omniverse By Albedo * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Echo Echo first appears with Ripjaws, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Appearances Summoned by Shinra *Break In By John *Travel (JSXFF) *Blessing of Artemis *Junkyard *Forgotten Capital (goes Ultimate) *Healing (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Jane Smith 10 Echo Echo is a member of Jane's original 10. Appearances *The Life of a Teenage Shapeshifter *You've Got a Friend in Me *Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Jane's Christmas Nightmare Alix- United Heroes It is said to appear in this form Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil '''Season 1' *Dr Animos Mutation (First re-appearance) Season 2 *Omni-Overload(x2) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Party Time (First Appearance by Brandon) *An Extreme Favor (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *Cube Town *The Bounties *Mirror, Mirror *Normal Day (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Electrix) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Bryce Bowman: Origins Echo Echo does not wear the Omnitrix. He first appeared in Change of Plans ''where he was used to defeat Esoterica. Appearances *Change of Plans (first apperance) BTNE He appears in the Cannonbolt Fest special, and duplicates himself in order to have a backup. He also appeares in Part 5 of BTNE: Invasion, to escape capture. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (by BTU4A Ben) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Ben 10,000) *Rumors and Lies *Behind the Mask Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Swapped (first re-appearance; by Albedo) *Search and Annihilate (first re-appearance by Ben) *Party For All Eternity Ben 10 - Infinity None yet, but it is set to appear in "Love can be Hypnotic". Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Ben 73 (first appearance; cameo) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) *Phantoms (goes ultimate) * Child's Play (goes ultimate) Kenn 10: Omnistorm In Kenn 10: Omnistorm Kennedy has yet to unlock Echo Echo. Gallery 180px-Echoecho large.jpg|Desktop background Echo Echo.gif Haywire DNAliens.png|"Haywire" Echo Echo (with DNAlien) Toonix Echo Echo.jpeg|Toonix Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo.png reverse echo echo.png|Reverse Echo Echo by Solo28. ECHO ECHO.png|Echo Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse)|link=Echo-Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse) 180x180 profile ben10af echoecho 01.jpg|echo echo infected echo echo.png|infected echo echo echo echo.png|Echo Echo in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Echo-echo.jpg|Dennis as Echo Echo EchoEchovsAlien PartyTime.png|Echo Echo facing against an alien in Party Time echo echo omnivurs characters.png|Echo Echo In Echo Echo Omnivurs EchoInOmniverse3.png|Echo Echo using sonokinesis and duplication powers in Omniverse Echo Echo BTUP.png|Echo Echo in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Echo echo ov.png Echo Echo 2.png Eggo Eggo.jpg Albedo's Echo Echo (BTUP).png|Albedo as Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo in BTDW BTDW Echo Echo cloning.png|Echo Echo duplicating in BTDW EchoEchoJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Echo Echo in Joshua 10. Downgradenoid echo echo.png|Downgradenoid as Echo Echo BTE Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo in BTE Adam 10-Echo Echo.png|Adam As Screamer Cloner in Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes|link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes 185px-Echo Echos flying.png 185px-Many clones.png Echo Echo.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Echo Echo in special delivery.png Echo Echo 1.png Redesigned Echo Echo.png|In Ben 10 - Infinity J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensEchoEcho.png BTANSechoecho.PNG|in BTANS (22) .jpg|In Ben 71. Echo Echo in Josh 15.jpg|Echo Echo in Josh 15 Echo echo in Josh 15 .jpg|Echo echo in Josh 15 hero generation Echo echo 15.jpg|Josh 15 new echo echo Echo Echo BBO.png|Echo Echo as he appears in Bryce Bowman: Origins